claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Manga Chapter 51
The 51th chapter of Claymore by Norihiro Yagi, first published in the May 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. Short synopsis Detailed Synopsis Miria thanks all for coming, introducing herself. The mission is to wipe out a gathering of awakened beings. The number of assembled warriors is necessary due to the number of awakened beings. Awakened beings don't usually bunch together. Yet number 7 and her comrades have died as the awakens met them with organized resistance. The warriors are startled. Start talking among themselves. Bravado and insults. Undine, number 11 blusters. Deneve, calls her insecure, loudly enough to be overheard. Other warriors start bickering among themselves. "You want go?" they challenge. Helen remarks to Clare how ridiculous it is when warriors assemble and want to argue. The leader, Miria, takes all this in. Finally, with a sigh she orders Flora's assistance. By drawing her sword, Wind-Cutting Flora regains everyone's attention. She offers to face anyone still wanting to fight. Thus allowing Miria to return to her explanation. Miria and the four lowest numbered warriors, Flora, Jean, Undine, Veronica are assigned to be heads of squads. The rest are assigned by strength order to each of the five teams in turn. When that is done all are given the day to remember the faces of their team mates. As a result Deneve has been assigned to Undine's team. Clare is in Flora's team. Helen in Veronica's. Miria's team has only four members, herself, Queenie, Tabitha, and Yuma. The plan is simple the teams will act as Awakened Being hunting teams. Engaging one Being at a time. Withdrawing until a better time if faced with more. Having explained this Miria asks all take the day to rest from their travels. Later that evening another more private meeting takes place among old friends. The four half-awakened warriors, Clare, Helen, Deneve, and Miria renew their friendship. Soon Clare's shadow Jean shows up. When Clare explains that she is in a similar situation, she is invited to join. The story Clare tells of Jean's fully awakened body retaining a spirit that allowed her to return amazes Miria and the others. Helen is amazed that Clare survived meeting a Creature of the Abyss. Miria notes the difference in Clare's right arm. Without giving details, Clare explains it was lent to her. Eventually the conversation gets back to the present. Clare asks Miria what are the chances of the battle plans success. Zero, is Maria's reply. Against the Awakens, the chances wouldn't be bad but against the one who stands behind them, Isley, those chances evaporate. So what is the Organization thinking? They buy time and expend least obedient of the warriors in the effort. "We are just a wall against the North that will eventually crumble." states Miria. Outside the town the three Awakened Beings of the advance scouting party consider the town of Pieta. Nestled between two mountains it is the gateway to the south. One among them senses the yoki of twenty-four warriors. Another noting this is more than half says the organization must be getting desperate. He releases his yoki and transforms into his awakened state. "As they will be our new recruits, let's give them a welcome." Characters it:Capitolo 51 051 Category:The Suicide Mission in the North Arc Category:Volume 9